Shell (disambugation)
The Shell is an Item used to knock over racers in front or back of you. There are four variants of the Shell. Uses and Effects Green/Triple Green Shells The Green Shell is a projectile that when thrown, goes in a straight line, knocking over any target that gets in its way. It ricochets when it bumps against walls or certain obstacles, eventually breaking after several bumps. In games before Mario Kart Double Dash!!, however, Green Shells, rather than breaking apart, flip over and fall off the screen. In Super Mario Kart, they slow down and eventually stop, only disappearing when a racer hits it. In Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, Green Shells can be held and thrown backwards, but they move slower when shot backwards. In Mario Kart DS and Mario Kart Wii, when thrown backwards, the shell moves slightly slower before the shell moves fast, and in Mario Kart 64, Mario Kart 7 and Mario Kart 8, the shell moves very fast when thrown backwards like they fire forwards. Triple Green Shells are a set of three Green Shells that orbit the kart of the driver. They can be used either as an offensive tool or a protective shield against other certain items as incoming Red Shells. In Mario Kart 64, the shells could be only shot forwards, but in the recent games, the shells can be thrown backwards as well. In Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, these Triple Shells are the special item for Koopa Troopa and Paratroopa (as well as for Petey Piranha and King Boo). In the game, characters hold the Shells with their hands. If the kart gets hit with another item on the road, the character drops the shells, having one left. Red/Triple Red Shells This is one of the classic staples from the Mario Kart series. The Red Shell is a homing projectile which chases after the driver who is before it to knock the kart over. The Red Shell can also be thrown backwards, although it goes in a straight line when shot in that direction. In Mario Kart: Super Circuit, the driver drops the shell instead of throwing backwards. However, the dropped red shell reacts when another driver passes near to it, and chases after the nearer kart. Homing Red Shells can be stopped using a Green Shell, a Banana, or another Red Shell as a shield. In Mario Kart: Double Dash!! they can also be dodged if the driver uses Powersliding. Upon hitting a wall or obstacle, the Red Shell breaks; however, in games prior to Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, it flips, and falls off the screen. Red Shells are different in Mario Kart 64, since they always follow a straight line, often hitting walls during the process. Starting with Mario Kart: Double Dash!! ''though, the Red Shells began to follow the whole track until they reached their target. Triple Red Shells are a set of three Red Shells orbit the Kart of the driver. They can be used as an offensive or defensive tool. In ''Mario Kart 64, the shells could be only shot forward, but in the recent games, the shells can be thrown backwards as well. In Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, these triple Shells are the special item for Koopa Troopa and Paratroopa(as well as for Petey Piranha and King Boo). In the game, characters hold the Shells with their hands. However, if the kart gets hit with another item on the road, the character drops the shells, having one left. Spiny Shell When used, the Spiny Shell navigates along the track until it homes in on the player who is currently in first, flipping the player's kart into the air. In Mario Kart 64, Mario Kart Super Circuit, Mario Kart 7 and Mario Kart 8, the Spiny Shell flips any karts that are on its path, until it reaches and knocks out the leader of the group. This shell tends to break if it bumps against walls. In Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, Mario Kart DS, and Mario Kart Wii, the Spiny Shell appears with wings. Unlike the past versions, where the Spiny Shell slides like a Red or Green Shell, the winged version flies at a very great speed, going directly to the player that is in first place. After hovering over the driver for a few seconds, it explodes immediately, sending the kart flying and destroying the items that the player is holding. Any other driver who is found near to the blast zone is sent flying, bowling over, or spinning out as well. The Spiny Shell is nearly impossible to avoid, but by using certain items like the Star, Boo, Bullet Bill, or even a Mushroom, it is possible to not be affected by the item when it explodes. In Mario Kart 8, the Spiny Shell can easily avoid by using the Super Horn. Bowser Shell The Bowser Shell is the item used exclusively by Bowser, Bowser Jr., and by King Boo and Petey Piranha in Mario Kart: Double Dash!! ''This monstrous shell goes in a straight line, just like a normal Green Shell, bumping on walls and obstacles, capable of knocking over Karts, or destroying other items that it collides with. Unlike a Green or Red Shell, the Bowser Shell does not disintegrate if it collides on a kart. It keeps spinning around after several bumps, where it breaks apart. When the Bowser Shell collides with another special item, it rebounds.http://www.mariowiki.com/Mario_Kart_(series) Gallery See: ''Gallery:Shell References Category:Mariokart Items